girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Austin9393/Girl Meets World Appreciation Week: Episodes Day
We're are now 4 days into Girl Meets World Appreciation Week and it's been going pretty well so far! Do you know what today is? It's one of the biggest days of the week: Episodes Day! Girl Meets World is a show and a show is made up of episodes right? The episodes are what make Girl Meets World, Girl Meets World. They are where we find ourselves in the world of the gang for 30 whole minutes, falling in love with the people and the places that we meet as we follow the story that our favorite people are experiencing. Once the 30 minutes is up, we fall out of that world and back into reality, leaving us excited to go visit it again. Girl Meets World ended up producing 71 episodes. That's 71 stories of Riley, Cory, Maya, Lucas, Auggie, Topanga and Farkle to celebrate, 71 stories to appreciate! Below we have a lot of clips from episodes from season 1 and 2! Try to watch them all and see if they bring back any memories! SEASON 1 Starting seventh grade can be a challenge, but for Riley Matthews there’s an added complication; her history teacher is also her dad! But with her best friend Maya at her side, along with friends Lucas and Farkle, they’re ready to take on the world. When Maya leads a rebellion in class, Riley joins in, much to Cory's dismay. Cory is fed up with the kids texting during class so he confiscates their phones to teach them how to communicate face to face. And Riley becomes jealous when Missy starts flirting with Lucas, so she enlists Maya and Farkle's help to figure out how to flirt! Together they learn that growing up and taking on the world will be a big challenge…for everyone. Riley and her friends may be ready to take on the world, but first they’ll have to make it through middle school! Cory and Topanga decide to let Riley babysit Auggie for the first time. Riley and Maya are forced to work in the school cafeteria while Lucas and Farkle are assigned janitorial duty. And when Riley discovers that Farkle has been the victim of bullying, she decides to take a stand and make a difference. And you’re invited to join the Matthews family and a special guest from their past for Christmas dinner! ---- SEASON 2 Riley and her friends are discovering the world is bigger and more complicated than they ever imagined! It’s a new school year and the girls are in charge as eighth graders, but a new teacher threatens to ruin everything. Riley and Lucas are pressured at school to define their relationship. Cory, Topanga and Shawn head back to their hometown to dig up a time capsule from 15 years ago! And it’s a family reunion at the Matthews home! Even though they may feel like they’ve got the weight of the world on their shoulders, together Riley and Maya can take on anything! Girl Meets World Season 2 The world keeps getting bigger for Riley and her friends as the final year of middle school comes to an end! The kids decide to surprise Lucas with a trip back to his hometown in Texas but a secret could change the group forever. Riley gets the chance to see her parents weren’t always perfect with a trip to their past and the girls learn to stand up for themselves when they find they are being excluded by the boys. Whatever comes their way, Riley and her friends are ready to meet the world head on! ---- SEASON 3 *Zay was originally meant to be promoted to a series regular in this season, but Amir chose to be credited as a guest star instead. However, he appears in 18 of the 21 episodes. The three exceptions being Girl Meets True Maya, Girl Meets I Do, and Girl Meets World of Terror 3. *This season's opening sequence is an homage to Boy Meets World's opening sequence from season 5 to season 7. *This is the final season. *Girl Meets World is the 15th Disney Channel or Disney XD Original Series to span 3 seasons for a series and not to go to a fourth season, preceded after Bug Juice, The Famous Jett Jackson, So Weird, The Jersey, Even Stevens, The Proud Family, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, The Suite Life on Deck, Zeke & Luther, Fish Hooks, Pair of Kings, Shake It Up, A.N.T. Farm, and Dog with a Blog. *On January 4th, 2017 it was announced that GMW is cancelled and not renewed for a 4th season. The writers wanted another season. *There might be hope of another season on a different platform. However, until then, Season 3 serves as the final season, with Girl Meets Goodbye being the series finale. *According to Deadline + Disney ,the reason behind Girl Meets World's cancellation was because of the ratings decline, although over the reports of ratings, other shows have had bigger ratings decline. However, they also reported in an interview with Michael Jacobs that him and other networks (possibly Netflix or Hulu) are in talks of continuing the series, but they are at the very beginning stages. *Michael Jacobs has stated he wants to continue this story, and possibly 6 seasons if it gets continued. *The writers are on board with moving it on another platform, they are noticing the fandom. *Michael Jacobs (GMWWriters) on Twitter will tell what was planned for a S4/Story Ending if it does not get picked up. ---- What's your favorite episode? What do you appreciate the most? Tell me in the comments below! Category:Blog posts